Doble maldición
by Roderick Roan
Summary: "Los hermanos Raccoon no hablan de qué es correcto, pero eso sin duda debería estar dentro (o fuera) de los límites de...algo...que una familia tiene. O no tiene. Ni debe tener".


Doble maldición

* * *

Estaba en la naturaleza de un mapache el robar y huír pero no entre familia. Al menos eso creía Lifty. Sin embargo, su propio hermano lo había desmentido en numerosas ocasiones.

—¡Qué botín! —exclamó Shifty, descorchando una botella de champagne que se contaba entre las ganancias del día, tras un asalto exitoso a una despensa repleta de existencias para ricachones obesos. Licores de buena calidad era principalmente lo que Lifty había cargado con cuidado hasta la furgoneta verde que utilizaron para el trabajo.

Aún le dolía el labio debido a una bofetada que Shifty le soltó sin hacerse esperar, cuando se le cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, un brandy napoleónico añejado de mil dólares, al menos. Había sido su culpa por distraerse mientras que susurraban entre risas sofocadas sobre lo que harían con tanto dinero, si no se lo bebían. Pero no dejaba de ser excesivo y humillante. Sobre todo por lo frecuente que ese (mal)trato se había vuelto.

—Lo sé. Ahora podemos quedarnos en casa una buena temporada, ¿eh? Quizás, si invertimos una parte de lo ganado en algo que atraiga muchos pichones, tendremos para toda la maldita vida.

Lifty observó su parte metálica sacada de la caja registradora y ahorros, separada de la de Shifty, comenzando a contarla a su vez, haciendo planificaciones mentales, tachando opciones y resaltando otras de buena gana. Aquello lo entusiasmaba. Todo lo que tenía que ver con el verde, en realidad y cómo hacer que creciera, robando o no. Sabía reconocer los problemas de una profesión como la de redistribuidores de la riqueza y existían otros negocios más o menos limpios que nadie sabía/quería hacer o bien que algunos ingenuos no hubieran descubierto hasta entonces, porque esperaban ni más ni menos que su luz para mostrarse. Y la de su hermano. Lifty no se imaginaba haciendo casi nada sin él. Shifty, por otro lado...

—¡No jodas, _carnerito_! Esto hay que quemarlo en seguida, mientras que todavía está caliente. La vida es corta. Ya habrá otros trabajitos mejores.

Le costaba no aceptar lo que Shifty decía. Siempre rebosaba seguridad al expresarse y palmeaba su hombro, sonriendo, convencido de lo que le saliera de los labios partidos, humedecidos entre carcajadas roncas. Por muy absurdo que fuera, Lifty le creía. Y...la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no los masacraban, el curro daba oro. Hasta la masacre, cuando menos. Luego, presiona "Reiniciar": pobres ladrones de nuevo, abandonados a la ingrata mano de Dios y dispuestos a robarle hasta el último céntimo al desgraciado.

—Bien...supongo que una puta parte puede quemarse. Pero lo otro hay que invertirlo, mano. Y luego nadar en los frutos.

—Sabía que cuando estábamos en la matriz materna te contagié con mi genialidad, de tan cerca que teníamos las cabezas.

Shifty lo abrazó y tomó por la cintura, enterrándole la cara en el cuello. Ambos rieron y fueron juntos al sitio de las apuestas clandestinas, con más intenciones de vaciarse los bolsillos del metal, haciéndose quizás de las joyas de algunas damas, dándose una merecida recompensa, que de aumentar las ganancias de la noche. Regresaron más ebrios de éxtasis, perseguidos por otros maleantes menos astutos, que del licor que vendieron a buen postor allí. De todos modos, quedó suficiente como para que Shifty elogiara la sagacidad de Lifty al hacer nuevas cuentas, poniéndose como una cuba, con problemas para pararse, tropezando con botellas vacías y en seguida ordenando a su hermano menor que lo ayudara a acostarse.

Este también tenía un par de copas encima y como no acostumbraba beber, las mismas le dieron su dosis de coraje tras la tercera suma y resta de la noche.

—De mi parte falta más de lo que yo tomé. ¿Tienes idea de por qué, Shif?—susurró entrecerrando los ojos al caer juntos al colchón en el suelo, Shifty acariciándole los cabellos y la espina, Lifty intentando obviar los escalofríos y mantener la calma.

—Te pagaré ahora —aseguró Shifty, desabrochándose los botones faltantes de la camisa y volviendo a empujar a Lifty al terminar su breve empresa, ni bien este intentara incorporarse durante la ausencia de su presión contra la cama.

La sangre de Lifty corrió más rápido, a medida que las manos de Shifty le redescubrieron el cuerpo, pronto desnudo también, botones y cierres abriéndose bajo los dedos hábiles del ladrón mayor. Intentó decirlo riendo para restarle importancia y sobra agregar que hubiera querido no sonar como una niña débil al hacerlo.

—Hermano...esto...—no sabe cómo empezar. Los hermanos Raccoon no hablan de qué es correcto, pero eso sin duda debería estar dentro (o fuera) de los límites de...algo...que una familia tiene. O no tiene. Ni debe tener.

La verga dura entre las manos del otro, por ejemplo.

No es que él quiera, desde luego. Es solo que son jóvenes y Shifty es el que empezó con eso hace ya más tiempo del que puede situar.

—No es más que echarse una manito, anda, no seas quisquilloso —se ríe y jadea Shifty sobre él, deslizando una rodilla entre sus piernas desnudas, temblorosas, hasta que el miembro que le sobresale duro de los calzoncillos le provoca a Lifty hundirle las uñas en la espalda, con una mezcla de llanto y gemido humillado en la garganta. Algunas lágrimas se le escapan con el sudor y Shifty lo besa, enternecido.

Ya hace lo suyo que no es _solo_ echar una manito. Así empezó todo, pues. Una manito rápida, los primeros rastros de alcohol embebiendo el aliento de Shifty, preadolescente. La única manito echada se entrelazaba con la suya, mientras que la otra fallaba al intentar apartar al hermano mayor. Y cualquiera con sentido común se preguntaría: ¿Por qué no buscar una mujer, si ese era el problema al que achacaba sus necesidades primero, Shifty? No cuesta tanto. A Lifty no le interesa para él, pero ha averiguado.

—¿Para qué? Si tú me das todo, ¿o no? —Shifty, bajando los labios hacia su ingle, respirando juguetonamente antes de atacar a lenguetazos.

—¿Y si yo ya no quisiera...? —antes de terminar su queja y súplica con una pregunta hipotética que es más amago vano de amenaza, tiene la pistola que Shifty birló al dueño de la licorería con la punta estacionada firmemente en la frente. Shifty ríe a carcajadas, agarrándose el pene erecto entre las manos, haciéndole gemir—. Hermano...

Shifty se arranca el antifaz y procede a hacer lo mismo con él. Como rearmando un espejo lleno de imperfecciones incestuosas. Pronto le apoya entre risotadas el arma en los labios y se empuja, lastimándolo, tirándole del cabello y enterrándolo contra el colchón.

—Eres tan gracioso...hermano.—se sonríe taimado, dentro suyo de inmediato, soltando la pistola solo para colocarle las piernas alrededor de la cintura.

Lifty suspira, jadea, maldice apretando hasta la sangre las sábanas. El sudor lo empapa cuando las embestidas alcanzan clímax. El de Shifty, por supuesto, que cae sobre él, satisfecho al fin, una masa de carne rosada jadeante, pronto al lado de Lifty, húmedo y caliente, apretándolo contra su pecho, como sin darse cuenta de que su hermano menor se estremece, llorando silenciosamente y aceptando esa cercanía con la certeza de que es la única que va a recibir jamás. En tanto lo permita, desde luego.

* * *

No sabe cómo despedirse, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca quiso que Shifty tomara de él hasta la última gota de dignidad, convirtiéndose en algo que desprestigia la palabra "hermano". Sin embargo, separarse de él es como mutilarse la carne y vaya que Lifty sabe de lo que habla consigo mismo, por primera vez sin compartir nada de lo que le ronda la cabeza. El hecho de que sus súplicas no fueran atendidas, sino motivo de burla y obviedades para el mayor, ha terminado de convencerlo.

Agarra el sombrero dejando la bufanda, su marca de gemelo. Es otoño de todos modos. Pronto Shifty podrá usarla. Quizás piense en él y lo anhele de una forma que no sea carnal, ¿eh? Pero quizás, para variar, se hace ilusiones.

—Lo único que vas a extrañar es mi agujero para eyacular, ¿verdad? Mejor págate una puta —replica en voz baja con desdén y los ojos húmedos, tirando sobre Shifty, que ronca despreocupadamente, los billetes que tardó media hora en sacarse, dolorosamente.

 _—_ _Págame lo que me quitaste._

 _Shifty se rió de él. De nuevo._

 _—_ _¿Qué dices que te falta? ¿No crees que te he compensado más que suficiente esta noche?_

 _Dejó escapar el humo del cigarrillo. Lifty se indignó, mostrando los colmillos, visiblemente alterado y a su ver, con toda la razón._

 _—_ _Te dejé hacer lo que quisiste. Como mínimo dame lo que me corresponde._

 _Shifty siguió riéndose pero combinó su burla con el movimiento de ponerse en pie, sacudiéndose los pantalones tras volver a subirse la cremayera y meterse las manos en los bolsillos del traje arrugado._

 _(Shifty tenía un aire de estafador de negocios. Lifty usaba ropa deportiva, a menos que Shifty le dijera cómo vestirse para determinada ocasión)._

 _—_ _Bien. ¿Sabes qué he notado, Lif? Mi hermanito está creciendo. Quizás sea hora de que escuche esos ataques que se le dan, igual que en el día rojo de una mujer histérica._

 _A Lifty se le cerró la garganta. Shifty había cambiado su semblante y le costaba leerlo, meterse en sus pensamientos, comulgar con ellos y saber a qué atenerse._

 _—_ _¿Qué no haría por amor?_

 _Lifty iba a decir algo, entre irritado y nervioso, cuando se encontró con el puño de Shifty, encajándose en su estómago, arrancándole un buche de sangre y rompiéndole más de una ó hacia atrás, impulsado por el dolor, escuchando las inmediatas risas que llenaron el ambiente. En menos de un segundo (si es que transcurrió algo en absoluto) tuvo a Shifty sobre él, obligándolo a darse vuelta y deshaciéndole el torpe nudo que se hizo en la cintura con las sábanas para cubrirse los genitales._

 _Lifty estuvo a punto de atreverse a pegarle un fuerte codazo en las costillas pero por desgracia lo pensó y la oportunidad se desvaneció. Shifty, siempre más fuerte, le esposó una mano al soporte de metal de la litera rota, en la que dormía Lifty sobre el suelo, ampliada por un colchón matrimonial._

 _—_ _¿Quieres que te dé tu parte restante, hermanito? Solo tenías que pedírmelo. Iba a comprarte algo lindo pero supongo que puedo regalarte otra cosa._

 _Lifty estuvo a punto de maldecir cuando tuvo nuevos motivos para su incomodidad. Dolor. Y humillación. Shifty se carcajeó con malignidad: se había sacado del bolsillo del pantalón un grueso fajo de billetes, enrollado y lo presionaba con firmeza pero sin prisa contra la entrada de Lifty, que jadeaba, sonrojado y lloroso, con el papel empezando a cortarlo para abrirse paso a su vergonzosointerior._

 _Cuando sus músculos lastimados terminaron de ajustarse a esa enorme y repugnante forma dentro suyo, Lifty tenía los ojos desorbitados y gemía. El desgarre era doloroso pero no se comparaba a la consciencia de saber que su hermano había llegado a esos extremos._

 _Shifty siguió carcajeándose, poniéndolo boca arriba otra vez. Lifty no pudo ni rogar. Se preguntó vagamente qué pretendía Shifty al desabrocharse los pantalones de nuevo, sacándose el miembro y poniéndose de pie en el colchón, con los tobillos entre las axilas de su hermano menor. ¿Dejarlo de esa manera hasta que aceptara...? (esa forma de sus experiencias forzadas le causaba repelencia particular. Lifty gustaba de las cosas dulces y aquel sabor le resultaba repulsivo, por no hablar del acto en sí. Shifty lo convenció solo luego de molerlo a golpes y maniatarlo con esposas robadas o su propia corbata, también después de drogarlo u obligarlo a beber hasta quedar como una cuba. Tenía un arnés doloroso, que le cortaba el mentón y los labios, fruto amargo de una captura; y que hacía especialmente espantosa esa práctica, que no implicaba solo el desarme de los puñetazos y patadas, sino la mutilación que de otro modo, se quedaba en amenaza, que no fuera porque Shifty estaba de humor y sed de sangre, cabreado tal vez con el flipado oso verde)._

 _—_ _Y Lif, toma esto, cortesía de la casa porque eres mi único hermano._

 _Un largo chorro de pis cayó sobre el torso de Lifty, para subir juguetonamente hasta su cara horrorizada y pronto asqueada, al salir su dueño del estupor._

 _—_ _Es lógico que los hombres marquemos nuestro territorio, ¿no crees?_

 _Pero Lif casi no lo escuchaba ni lo veía levantar el índice de su otra mano con burlona didáctica, como si estuviera explicando algo para principiantes, tal y como sería desarmar las bisagras de una puerta o meter un alambre doblado para abrir una cerradura ajena. Con ese mismo tono le enseñó el oficio a Liftty, cuando regresó por él al orfanato. Menos de un mes separados había quemado a Lifty de tal forma que estaba a punto de cambiarse el nombre y hacerse pasar por su hermano, actuando presuntuosamente, en un esfuerzo de mantenerlo cerca. Dentro. De otro modo._

 _—_ _Disfrútalo, Lif. Si yo sé que te encanta. Tenemos la misma sangre. Considera que te lo has ganado._

 _La última parte de la carga dio contra el cabello y los ojos cerrados de Lifty, que solo cuando el ultraje terminó, se dio cuenta de que podía enterrar la cara en las sábanas sucias de orina, sudor y lágrimas._

Hasta ahí llegó. En ese momento no pudo articular idea alguna, ni hablar o insultar y mientras que Shifty volvía a arrojarse a su cama, tarareando una de las melodías tocadas en el casino, bostezando y quedándose dormido de inmediato, como si casi nada hubiera pasado.

Lifty pasó alrededor de una hora con los ojos cerrados, apestando y llorando hasta que se le acabó la sal. Esta pasó a quemarlo en el pecho con furia. Con los últimos resquicios de amor propio que le quedaban, se mordió la lengua, ahogando un alarido y quebrándose la muñeca para sacarla de las esposas. Empezó a trazar el plan atolondradamente. Se arrojó a la ducha para lavarse rápido con agua fría y se quitó el fajo de billetes ensangrentados con cuidado de que no se mojara, una vez afuera. Se vendó la mano, esperando a que se regenerara al día siguiente. Estuviera donde estuviera.

Afuera, la constelación Géminis parece la más brillante, casi la única visible en el cielo y en tanto empieza a hacerse paso por la maleza del bosque, Lifty recuerda lo que Shif le dijo cinco años antes, cuando volvió por él, tal y como prometió.

 _Vamos, mano. Necesito a alguien inteligente conmigo. ¡Si sabes que no puedo ni sumar! Estaremos ahogados en verde. Te lo prometo. Somos hermanos, ¿no? Además, tengo que cuidarte..._

(Alguien inteligente no lloraría al abandonar el motivo de tantas penurias, sangrando y aún oliendo a los líquidos de la única familia que aparentemente tiene, se repite Lifty con amargura, ajustando el nudo de la bolsa repleta de billetes, en la que solo se diferencia del preciado verde, una foto de los dos, pobres y aún fieles el uno al otro, en un marco de oro, quizás más valioso a ojos de Shift que ese vínculo que solían tener y que sin duda se echó a perder).

* * *

[ _Febrero, 2013_ ]


End file.
